This invention relates generally to battery packs and, more particularly, to battery packs for cordless power tools.
Cordless products which use rechargeable batteries are prevalent throughout the workplace as well as in the home. From housewares to power tools, rechargeable batteries are used in numerous devices. Ordinarily, nickel-cadmium or nickel-metal hydride battery cells are used in these devices. Since the devices use a plurality of battery cells, the battery cells are ordinarily packaged as battery packs. These battery packs couple with the cordless devices and secure to the device. The battery pack may be removed from the cordless device and charged in a battery charger or charged in the cordless device itself.
Because multiple cells are typically used in a battery pack, it may be difficult to assemble the battery pack. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a battery pack that is easy to assemble.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved battery pack is employed. The battery pack includes a first cell having top and bottom terminals, a first support disposed on the top terminal, and a second support disposed on the bottom terminal. At least one of the first and second supports may include a rib for maintaining the first cell in place. The rib may extend along a longitudinal axis of the first cell and/or extend substantially perpendicularly from the at least one of the first and second supports. The first and second supports may lock together. Accordingly, the first support may include a first protrusion, and the second support may include a second protrusion which engages the first protrusion. The battery pack may also include a pad disposed on at least one of the top and bottom terminals. The pad may be substantially circular. The battery pack may also include a second cell disposed between the first and second supports. The second cell may be disposed adjacent and/or separate to the first cell. The battery pack may also include a lead plate connecting the first and second cells. The lead plate may connect the first and second cells through one of the first and second supports. At least one of the first and second supports may have a hole for allowing a fluid to flow therethrough. The battery pack may also include a housing supporting the first cell and the first and second supports.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.